True Uzumaki
by JazzyFanficsYAY
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been lied since he was borned. He never knew of his clan...but, what if...after he ended the ¿? he found an abandoned building with a scroll that told the truth beneath the lie. What is Naruto going to do? Starts Before Chunin exams
1. A New Start

Prologue

The Reason Behind the Uzumaki Extermination/ A new Start

It was only a day after the they arrived from the Wave mission. Naruto was walking, without knowing until he found an abandoned building. He opened it and gazed at a scroll on a table. With the same swirl Naruto had on his back.

_Uzumaki_

_You must be at elast an Uzumaki. I want to tell you this…never work to Konoha. Don`t work for the Senju._

_It all started many years ago. The Uzumaki developed the bloodline of the Rikudou Sennin, The Rinnegan. The Senju felt sheer rage for it. Hashirama Senju was married with Uzumaki Mito. He allied with Kiri, Iwa and Kumo and paying them to EXTERMINATE THE UZUMAKI CLAN. So, don`t work for the Senju, The Uchiha or the Sarutobi. They were the ones involved in your clans annhiliation. And here are the bloodlines you may have, and be a proud Uzumaki._

_-Rinnegan_

_-Shakuton_

_-Expert Swordsmanship_

_-Fuinjutsu_

Naruto gazed at the scroll and couldn`t believe it. He felt betrayed, he was with sheer rage. He was working with the oens that killed his family.

_They tried to silence it, it was all a mission. Mito to Marry Hashirama, to lie her of the annhiliating of her clan. They married Kushina and Minato…to only make another lie. Lie and lie. Everything…i`m dying after watching it…Uzusho Uzumaki dies, watching the destiny of the Uzumaki. But, there`s a least hope, i see his bluish eyes and blond hair, his eyes turning into purple with ripples. Turning into the greatest Shinobi the Uzumaki could offer. Working for his own family…Uzushiogakure._

_Uzusho Uzumaki_

_/***/…/_

Naruto smiled. A true smile. `So…at least i get a truth in all my lie filled life." Said Naruto with a smile as he took the scroll and place it on his pockets. And walked to the Hokage`s office.

.

"Hokage-Jiji." Said Naruto as he looked to Sarutobi with a reasurred face. "What happened Naruto-kun?" asked Hiruzen as Naruto smiled. "I don`t want to be shinobi." Said Naruto as Hiruzen`s eyes widened. `WHAT! Am i dreaming, pinch my arm if it is. Naruto…going out. It must be a joke.´ Thought Hiruzen as he looked to Naruto with a extremely serious face. "Naruto. If this is a prank please, say it. But, you…getting out. I don`t believe it." Said Hiruzen as Naruto sighed. "Hokage-sama. I`m out of this. I`m going to be simply a civilian, i want to live my life in peace. I`m just tired. Believe what you want to believe Hokage-sama. Goodbye." Said Naruto as Hiruzen stood up. "Naruto-kun. You CAN`T go out. The Chunin exams are going to start." Said Hiruzen as Naruto sighed. "I have my personal reasons Hokage-sama. Do what you want." Said Naruto as he walked away. `No, i refuse to believe it. He can`t quit it.´ Thought Hiruzen trying to get up from his nightmare.

.

Naruto walked at Konoha`s streets. He was passing by the Dango restaurant.

Civilians were gazing at him.

Naruto walked as he untied his Konoha Hitai-ate.

He was now facing the gates. Koetsu and Izumo were there.

"Uzumaki, where are you going?" asked Koetsu as Naruto smiled. "I have Hokage-Jiji`s permission to go and visit some friends. Don`t worry, he knows everything." Said Naruto as Koetsu nodded and Naruto walked away.

.

Hiruzen opened his eyes. "No dream…NO!" Said Hiruzen as he shunshin`d away.

.

"Where`s Naruto?" Asked Hiruzen as Koetsu sighed. "Hokage-sama. You told him he could go and visit some friends." Said Koetsu as Hiruzen sighed. `Yes, it may be that, trying to get some vacations. At least, he could come to the Chunin exams.´Thought Hiruzen as he walked away.

.

-Two days Later-

Zabuza`s grave.

Naruto took Kubikiribocho by the hilt. He grinned. When he opened the scroll again and then a scroll got out.

He gazed at the symbols and did something by mere, action without thinking. He bit his thumb and spread it on the paper. When his finger touched the paper, something traveled through his body. He began to feel that thing traveling through his whole body.

He closed his eyes.

-After a while-

He opened them. He gazed at the blank paper and started writting with the blood.

_True Uzumaki, you have attained the Rinnegan. The eyes that will gide you to the truth behind the lies. If you gaze to your left is the least of them, the least of Uzushiogakure`s Hitai-ate. IIt was my Hitai-ate so be proud. And since, i had some tricks here, i changed your clothes to proper Uzumaki._

Naruto felt the chilling air touch his body and chill him. He looked at the water`s reflext and his eyes widened.

He was wearing a black coloured skirt that reached only to his knees, black arm-bands, black muscle-bands, black ankle bands, a black Uzushiogakure Hitai-ate, black sleeveless shirt and black shinobi sandals.

Naruto grinned, he loved his new look. It was stealthy yet called for a fight.

_Now that you have such power on your grasp. You`ll have to train it. You have a little time before you go to the Chunin exams. From what i see of your life. Well, it`s not late to train. So for now, go and train phisically. For that, remove your shirt. To at least have some cool off as you get the heat._

Wait you like it.

Second Story YAY!

For now this will be NaruKinAnko.


	2. Chunin Exams I

Chunin Exams Part I

Chapter 1

-A month Later-

Naruto entered Konoha by using the forests.

He was wearing the same clothing he began to use in his training. The only thing you might add is a black cloak with a hoodie.

.

Team Seven were notificated about Naruto`s short absence. Right now, all the Genin teams were at the academy.

.

All The Genin were waiting, until someone entered the room. Black cloak and hoodie. Naruto right now was smoking a Marihuana Cigarrete. `Stupid adults, call themselves man when they smoke tobacco when I smoke the real addiction. The Marihuana.´ Thought Naruto with a grin. `The truth is that, this damn thingy relaxes you.´Thought Naruto as he was still smoking Marihuana.

"Right now, i`m going to register as Uzumaki Takeshi from Uzushiogakure." Said Naruto with a grin as he went to the register building.

.

And so Naruto filled the Faux info.

Name: Uzumaki Takeshi

Age: 14

Jonin Sensei: DOD (Dead on Duty)

Team: DOD (Dead on Duty)

And after the Chunin told the Uzumaki where the exams would be held.

And so Naruto chimed up with Ibiki. Which, after he entered the waiting room Ibiki opened the door. He felt himself lucky.

`From what I see, this will be a Info. Gathering.´Thought Naruto as he only did the least method to copy. Use Bocho.

.

And so after Ibiki`s test in resisting. They advanced the next test. Truth to be told, this was boring for Naruto. When Anko entered, crazy, violet-hair, tan skin and sadist. The worst protocor for the worst exam. Survival.

"Anything good?" asked Anko as she gazed at the black cloaked kid. "The cloaked kid, is one man army. Coming from Uzushiogakure." Said Ibiki as Anko was now with the question in her face. "What`s Uzushiogakure?" asked Anko as Ibiki grinned. "Ask Hiruzen when you have time. Sure you need to know about history." Said Ibiki as Anko sighed.

"Let`s go to play at the Forest of Death. Follow me." Said Anko as all followed her.

.

-Traning Ground 44-

Naruto was given an Earth scroll and went into the forest. When he heard a shout.

He went in direction and gazed at the scene. A red haired girl with glasses on her eyes trying to defend from a bear. Naruto immediately drawed Bocho. As he exhaled green smoke. He evaded the Bear`s claw`d fist and jumped. He slashed and…Decapitated the bear.

Naruto got down. Said girl looked at him with amazement. Naruto extended a hand. "Are you okay?" Asked Naruto as The girl nodded and shook his hand and rose up. "K-karin." Said The girl as she analyzed his chakra.

`His chakra…it`s controlled, yet warm…´ She started to gaze as Naruto smiled. "So, do you need help." Said Naruto as Karin took defence. "Don`t worry I have Chi too." Said Naruto as Karin calmed up. "Let`s go for a heaven scroll." Said Naruto as Karin nodded.

.

After walking around the Forest they found Two Heaven scrolls.

One was from a completely oblitered Ame team and the other from a Kiri team. Both Naruto and Karin took the scrolls.

"Karin-chan. I have enough space for both of us." Said Naruto with a smile as he did hand-seals. "Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu." Said Naruto as a House appeared. It was quite simple with two rooms.

Naruto placed tags around it so it could be undetectable.

"Goodnight Karin-chan, oh…by the way The name`s Naruto." Said naruto as Karin blushed and nodded, she walked to her room.

.

-The next day-

Naruto woke up first. Doing some fish as Karin woke up. "Morning." Said Naruto with a cheerful voice. "Let`s go to the tower." Said Karin as Naruto nodded. "Take some fish. You can tag with me if you want. You don`t need to go alone." Said Naruto as Karin nodded and blushed. "Hai, thank-you." Said Karin asboth ate breakfast and went to the tower.

Both opened their scrolls and two persons appeared.

Iruka

Hayate

"So you have ended. Who`re you?" asked Iruka as Naruto sighed. "My name is Uzumaki Takeshi, her name is Karin. She was abandoned by her team and her nation. So, she took the decision to tag with me. I`m from Uzushiogakure." Said Naruto as Iruka and Hayate nodded. "Good then, please enter to the-." Said Hayate when all was interrupted.

BOOM!

A explosion was heard.

Naruto thought of it. `Snakes…´He thought as he gazed at Karin. "Karin. You`ll enter there and wait for me in that tower. I`ll see the problem." Said Naruto as Karin nodded and followed Hayate. While Naruto went to the forest.

.

-With Anko-

"Poor lil´Anko-chan." Said Orochimaru with a grin when…

POW!

Someone kicked on Orochimaru`s face. A black cloaked kid. "Damned Gaki. Whoever you`re, you`ll pay for messing with me." Said Orochimaru as Naruto grinned. "We shall see that Orochimaru." Said Naruto as he did hand-seals. While Orochiamru did his own. "Futon: Daitoppa." Said Orochimaru as the great wind trusted against both, Naruto carried Anko bridal style as he ended the elast seal with one hand. "Katon: Gobakukakyu no Jutsu." Said Naruto as a Gigantic fireball, almost as big as Itachi`s with green flames went to orochiamru`s direction. "Boo." Said Naruto with a grin as The fireball exploded.

Orochimaru appeared on Naruto`s back trying to stab the Kusanagi on his chest. Only to reveal it was a shadow clone all the time. Orochimaru was surprised that he was fooled by a simple yet good Genin materia.

`He was a Kage Bunshin all the time, not only that but it had chakra. Damn…that clone was good replacement.´ Thought Orochimaru as he grinned. `Time to go for Sasuke-kun.´Thought Orochimaru with a grin as he left in the bushes.

.

Naruto used his rinnegan to take a better look at her. `So, the cursed seal is literally eating her reserves leaving her with Genin level chakra. Mmm, I can repair that.´ Thought Naruto as he started doing hand-seals. "Rinne: Saiboo Saisei no Jutsu." Said Naruto as his right-hand glowed purple and placed his hand on her cursed seal.

Then Naruto gazed as the Technique he used, started killing the Cursed seal. From it`s very core. While some other part of it, protected the still remaining chakra reserves of a Genin she had.

After quite a while.

The Cursed Seal Tatoo was gone, nothing of it, not even a mark. Naruto did more strange hand-seals. "Chakura Saisei." Said Naruto as he placed his hands on her head.

After some time, he removed his hands from her head and went to the tower.

.

He entered the tower and was received by a hug from Karin.

"Thank-you for saving me." Said Karin as Naruto returned the hug and nodded. "Whose she?" asked Karin as Naruto smiled. "A woman that was fighting Orochimaru. I eliminated his cursed seal forever and placed an invisible counter-seal on her chakra pathways that will kill any hints or traces of the cursed seal on her body." Said Naruto as Karin nodded and smiled. "It`s good to know that the cursed seal can be eliminated." Said Karin with a smile as Naruto nodded. "Yes, somehow. I acquired it." Said Naruto as he sighed. `Tomorrow will be the beginning of the Prelims. So though, remember. Deception is the best key for a ninja and fighter.´Thought Naruto as he sighed.

Katon: Gobakukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Exploding Fireball Technique)

This technique is like the normal fireball, but instead of using normal red flames uses Green flames and the caster can explode the fireball whenever he desires. In fact, not depending for the fireball to touching something.

Rinne:Saiboo Saisei no Jutsu (Rebirth: Celular Rebirth Technique)

This technique works like Kyubi`s healing, it can heal cuts in matter of seconds and can rejoint broken bones…not caring what happened to them…in seconds.

Chakura Saisei (Chakra Rebirth)

This technique can multiply the chakra reserves on the one this Technique is casted. The caster can control the mutiply of chakra reserves.

Now please read carefully.

I have some polls I would love your participation.

**Q1**-¿Naruto`s Bloodlines?

Right now…Naruto only has The Omnigan which is a combination of the three known Dojutsu. The Mokuton and the Hyoton as Advanced Elements.

Please at least give some good ideas.

**Q2**-¿Akatsuki…good or bad?

We all know that Akatsuki is akatsuki but. The reason I place this poll is that, I have some ideas. If akatsuki goes good then, I will place another Antagonists (OC`s). And if Akatsuki is bad, then it wills tay like that.

**Q3**-¿Want to add another Female?

Right now I have:

Kin

Karin

Anko

Want to add another girl…You can only add FOUR more.

**Q4**-¿Minato…Alive or Dead?

Do you want Minato to appear and live or to let him rest in peace.

**Q5**-¿Kushina…alive or dead?

Do you want her to appear.

**Q6**-¿Naruto hates Yondaime?

Do you want Naruto to hate Yondaime.

In my personal opinion I agree since, if Yondaime is alive and Naruto hates him, then…it would add some drama. Jeje…but as a poll. I respect any results.


	3. Chunin Exams II

Spiritwolf35: Naruto is not a crossdresser. You amy call it like that because he`s wearing skirt but, Egyptians used skirts as attire and what…didn`t cared. I just tried to use something you had never idea to place in…Naruto wearing a black/red skirt. Would actually look badass…i mean, those egyptian mythology skirts…they would look badass and i`m the first one implying it.

Moontear1234: Okay, i don`t know taht all about Marihuana and yes…Naruto is addictive to it…just something of a wronged idea, please forgive me. But Naruto`s addictive to Marihuana Cigarretes as Asuma is with tobacco cigarretes. Thanks to his body and bloodline, the Marihuana doesn`t makes him neuronal damage. Just only the addiction.

The Kage bunshin he placed was his type of Kage bunshin that looked like real Naruto. So, Orochimaru in fact didn`t knew it was fake until the end.

Chapter 2

Chunin Exams II

-Naruto`s Apartment*

Karin and Anko slept on the bed. While Naruto was sleeping on the sofa.

.

Anko woke up and found herself in the cleanest room ever. She opened her eyes and rubbed her neck. She didn`t felt pain. She ran to the mirror and gazed at her neck…no cursed seal. She gazed at the sofa to find Naruto.

`Did he, removed my cursed seal? Could it be?´Thought Anko as she heard a voice. "You better thank him. He did something rather amazing." Said Karin as Anko looked aback. A red-haired girl with a Kusa headband. "I just don`t-." said Anko as Naruto woke up. "What happened?" asked Naruto as Karin and Anko smiled. "Nothing. Just, discovering if it was you that freed me from the cursed seal." Said Anko as Naruto moved his sunglasses up…so no one could have sight of his Omnigan. "Oh…i…yeah." Said Naruto as Anko hugged him. "Thank you for saving me…really. Thank you." Said Anko as Karin was a little bit jealous. "Anko-chan, Karin-chan. Please, take a bath. I`ll go down and make breakfast. And no it won`t be ramen i assure you." Said Naruto as both girls nodded and Naruto went downstairs.

.

Naruto did some Pancakes for breakfast with some potato with chorizo and some Tortillas. (I love mexican food so…don`t review about it).

And so after the ladies breakfasted and Naruto took a fast bath and took breafast with both. Each went to their separated ways. Anko to ANBU I and T, Karin and Naruto to the preliminaries.

.

And so the battles were listed.

Sasuke vs. Akado no Yoroi

Kiba Inuzuka vs. Dosu Kinuta

Shino Aburame vs. Abumi Zaku

Karin vs. Sakura

Ino vs. Tenten

Chouji vs. Kankuro

Shikamaru vs. Misumi Tsurugi

Takeshi vs. Hoshimaru (OC)

Gaara vs. Lee

Kin vs. Neji

Hinata vs. Temari

.

Sasuke won.

Kiba won.

Shino won.

TIE!

Tenten won.

Kankuro won.

Shikamaru won.

.

"Uzumaki Takeshi vs. Hoshimaru." Said Hayate as both got to the arena. "Hajime." Said Hayate as both went to prepare.

Naruto staid there. Hoshimaru started doing hand-seals. "Suiton: Mizu no Tstumaki." Said Hoshimaru as a tornado of water was going to Naruto. He grinned as he drawed Kubikiribocho and slammed it on the ground. Making the ground tremble and to raise some spikes that…dismissed the Jutsu immediately. Naruto jumped and went directly to attack him. Hoshimaru used the Chakra Scalpel to at least evade the slashes from Kubikiribocho. "I`ll cut your tendons." Said Hoshimaru as Naruto grinned. "And i`ll decapitate you." Said Naruto with a grin as he kicked him on the chin, lifting him. "Hyotom: Makyo Hyosho." Said Naruto as various Ice mirrors appeared around Hoshimaru, and he used the Jutsu just as Haku did when Killing Sasuke. He hit with senbon all of Hishimaru`s vital areas leaving him unconscious.

"Takeshi Wins." Said Hayate as Naruto smiled and walked to the stands.

.

Gaara won.

Neji won.

Temari won.

.

And so the battles for the finals were written.

Kiba vs. Neji

Shino vs. Kankuro

Shikamaru vs. Tenten

Sasuke vs. Gaara

Naruto vs. Temari

.

"We are going to wait for a full month. So you can train." Said Hiruzen as the Contestants nodded and walked away of the building.

.

"Karin-chan. It`s okay. You know…you have me here. And i can teach you a think or two." Said Naruto as Karin smiled and blushed. "Really?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "Of course." Said Naruto as Karin hugged him. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Said Karin with a blush in her cheeks as Naruto smiled. "For nothing…Karin-chan." Said Naruto with a smile as both went in direction towards the house.

.

Naruto was teaching Karin Natural Manipulation. She got out Suiton ,Naruto smiled since he knew quite Jutsus of it. But right now she gave the Basic Suishoha and Saryuudan. Before going to anything more complicated.

.

Hours Later Anko arrived.

"So what are you doing?" asked Anko as Naruto smiled. "Nothing Anko-chan. But…i would like to yell you both something." Said Naruto as both girls listened. "Just be prepared because today at 8pm you both shall go on a date with me. Nothing more…just friendly invitation." Said Naruto as Both girls nodded and smiled. Anko took Karin away and both went to buy some perfect suits for the night.

Naruto simply smiled and went to buy a dress.

I wait you like my chapter

A little Short but promise next will be longer.

Please read and review.

Thank you for your cooperation at the polls.

The polls will be closed on November 21 2011 at 11 am.


	4. Date

To answer some questions:

Please allow my apology. Naruto and Takeshi are the same person, sometimes i put Naruto or Takeshi in the dialog. Sorry for that. And those who are still asking about, Where is Kin? Well…this is your chapter.

Chapter 3

Date

In truth…Naruto was bored. Walking around the Konoha`s outskirts. He didn`t even knew what he was doing here…all he wanted was sometime alone to think at least something. `I just don`t stand to have the truth under my eyes. The Senju, The Uchiha and Sarutobi conspired against the Uzumaki…but maybe, there maybe a reason for that.´Thought Naruto as he re-read the paper and then remembered something he read on a book.

.

Flashback

_The Uzumaki used to be individuals that presumed their bloodline Rinnegan and many other bloodlines originated there. Even, The Uchiha, The Senju and other Nations were jealous of them…they had Infinity of bloodlines. Going from all type of Dojutsu to Elements and even Body Bloodlines. They were unknown and yet powerful. Three Uzumaki could take down a whole village without even blinking. To be truthful, the Uzumaki deserved their anniliation of the map due to their mood and their, so dirty name. They dressed so egosistical, it was like. The Uchiha but their ego`s weren`t so noticable in their talking…only in their appearance. _

.

"I´ll clean the Uzumaki name from all the dirt it has." Said Naruto with a reasurred face as he walked around a forest and gazed at the scene.

.

Orochimaru was doing the ritual for the Edo Tensei. "Zaku, Dosu and Kin. You`re my tools. I need you for this." Said Orochimaru as Naruto immediately drawed his Kubikiribocho when a Oto-nin saw him. Naruto immediately shot a Kunai and it went directly to his throat…making a silent and yet slowly and painful death.

"Now…" Said Orochimaru as he was doing the hand seals. Zaku and Dosu were already dead and prepared for the sacrifice. But, before Kin could be sacrificed.

POW!

Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the face…with damn style.

Orochimaru was pushed away by some distance. "So is the Uzumaki Runt." Said Orochimaru as he analyzed him. He did the next thing…he laughed. "You are doing all what i expect you to do." Said Orochimaru with an insane laugh as Naruto flinched. He immediately jumped and went for Kin before Orochimaru could end her sacrifice. `I knew that Yondaime couldn`t be revived since he used the Shiki Fujin to seal the beast on his son. She was already nothing useful to me.´Thought Orochimaru as he smiled. "Do whatever you want with her, she`s no longer useful to me…I already erased her memory when she was in Oto. So, she would probably have no knowledge about me or Otogakure. In fact, she won`t remember some years of her life." Said Orochimaru as he dissapeared in the bushes. Naruto sighed. "I`m tired." Said Naruto as he walked to his apartment. "Oh damn, i have a date with two ladies at 8pm. So, i`ll better get prepared." Said Naruto as he ran to his home.

.

Naruto placed Kin on his sofa. He sighed as he went to the clothing shop, were the storekeeper didn`t knew about him and bought a nice Tux for the night. Naruto grinned as he went to a music store, the only at Konoha.

"Hi kid. Do you like anything you see around here?" asked the Man as Naruto searched by all the instruments and found a special one. It had curves, buttons and it was slim yet a little big. Just as a lady would be, Slim, with curves on the right places. The Storekeeper grinned. "Good instrument you`re gazing at. It`s a Tenor Saxophone, i haven`t heard of one who would turn a prodigy in it. In fact, this is the only model for all Hi no Kuni and many other lands. This insrument is original and was only fabricated one time." Said The man as Naruto took it and grinned. "How much for it?" asked Naruto as the man smiled.

.

Naruto walked to his home carring a white bag *from the clothes shop* and a black case *the tenor sax*.

Naruto walked to his apartment. Karin was at Anko`s apartment. Both ladies arranging for the date. Naruto grinned, it was still 7pm he had time to make errands. He walked to the place where a band touches called `Flamin Leaf´.

Said band was composed of a drumer, five singers, one male and four females, someone at the keyboard, a guitarrist and a bassist.

Naruto talked with the Male singer and leader of the band. He wanted to sing a special song for a date, they ask if he touched an instrument or he singed. He told them he touched the Tenor Sax. The band leader nodded as they gave him the sheets for a Tenor Sax song. Naruto nodded and went to study it, of course after the man at the music store gave Naruto a scroll with all of the Tenor sax positions for each of the notes.

.

-7:30

Naruto studied the song enough. He went to take a bath and wear the tux as he went to the restaurant fast and left the Tenor Sax in the care of the band.

As he went to Anko`s apartment to pick both girls up.

He knocked.

Anko opened the door. She was wearing a one-strap purple dress that reach her mid thighs…it just made her look sexier (The ones where the strap starts from the right side and ends at the left). Karin was wearing a two-strap red dress that reached her mid-thigh…said dress had some white balls…it just look classic and psychodelical. Just to say, Karin looked cute and Anko sexy. "Anko-chan…you look good. Karin-chan…you aren`t bad either." Said Naruto as both girls blushed. "You don`t look bad either." Said both girls as their voices chimed up great. Naruto had a tint of pink in his cheeks and smiled. "Let`s go and…i would like to talk with you two after the date." Said Naruto as both ladies nodded. Anko took Naruto`s left and Karin his right. So now…the three went to the flamin`leaf.

.

People here wanted to have a good time…the people that came here were civilians that didn`t liked kyubi but they didn`t hated Naruto. People just wanted to come here to eat and have a good time dancing since, the band that touched did it so damn fine. The band composed of Normal civilians.

Naruto, Anko and Karin took a seat and ordered some Kamizuru Roll, Kokoro Roll and Teriyaki for dinner. As the band started their play. They started with Strawberry Fields.

**Let me take you down**

**Cause i`m going to strawberry fields**

**Nothing is real, And nothing to get hungabout**

**Strawberry fields forever.**

**Living is easy with eyes closed, **

**Misunderstanding all you see**

**It`s getting hard to be someone but it all works out,**

**It doesn`t matter much to me.**

**Let me take you down**

**Cause i`m going to, strawberry fields**

**Nothing is real, And nothing to get hungabout**

**Strawberry fields forever.**

**No one i think is in my tree, **

**I mean it must be high or low**

**That is you can`t you know tune in but it`s alright,**

**That is i think is not too bad.**

**Let me take you down**

**Cause i`m going to strawberry fields**

**Nothing is real, And nothing to get hungabout**

**Strawberry fields forever.**

**Always know sometimes think it`s me, **

**But you know i know when it`s a dream.**

**I think i know i mean a yes but it`s all wrong,**

**That i think i disagree. **

**Let me take you down**

**Cause i`m going to strawberry fields**

**Nothing is real, And nothing to get hungabout**

**Strawberry fields forever.**

**Strawberry fields forever.**

**Strawberry fields forever.**

`For a warm up song…that was a good one.´ Thought Naruto as the food arrived just in time as the group went with another song. Pobres de los Niños.

**Pobres de los niños,**

**Que les pasara?**

**Cuando ellos hayan crecido ya, que vida llevaran?**

**No van a tener agua ni para beber,**

**Y va a ser dificil que consigan que comer. **

**Pobres de los niños**

**Pobres de los niños,**

**Que dolor me dan, al verse a lo que he sufrido yo y lo que…ellos sufriran**

**No les digas que la vida es un bombon**

**Porque el camino esta sembrado de perdicion**

**Pobres de los Niños**

**(Guitar solo)**

**Oh, YeeeeeYeeee**

**(Keyboard Solo)**

**No les digas que la vida es un bombon**

**Porque el camino esta sembrado de perdicion**

**Pobres de los niños**

**Pobres de los niños**

**Que les pasara?**

**Cuando ellos hayan crecido ya, que vida llevaran?**

**No van a tener agua ni para beber,**

**Y va a ser dificil que consigan que comer**

**Pobres de los niños**

**Pobres de los niños**

**Pobres de los niños**

.

All people applauded the group. They sanged the song with feelin that made people in their seats shed tears realizing such truth. What would happen to our kids?

Anko and Karin ended their Dinner as Naruto smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. For only this time, we have a special guest that came here on a date. And wants to dedicate this piece to both of her dates." Said The singer as the lights enlightned Naruto. Naruto only smiled as he went with the group.

.

And so Naruto started the song with some notes in his Tenor Sax as the jazzy bass followed. Until it was Guitar, Drums and Bass. Naruto was singing the song…even if the original version was singed by a girl. He didn`t sing it bad though.

All I wanted was a sweet distraction for an hour or two.  
>Had no intention to do the things we've done. *Naruto looked at Both Karin and Anko and smiled before he continued*<br>Funny how it always goes with love, when you don't look, you find.  
>But then we're two of a kind, we move as one. *He signalled with his fingers three and then one*<p>

We're an all time high,  
>We'll change all that's gone before.<br>Doing so much more than falling in love.  
>On an all time high,<br>We'll take on the world and wait.  
>So hold on tight, let the flight begin.<p>

*Anko and Karin looked surprise and the feelin of the song was so deep and filled with love, that both girls couldn`t help but to feel the heat and their hearts going slow.*

I don't want to waste a waking moment; I don't want to sleep.  
>I'm in so strong and so deep, and so are you.<br>In my time I've said these words before, but now I realize  
>My heart was telling me lies, for you they're true.<p>

We're an all time high,  
>We'll change all that's gone before.<br>Doing so much more than falling in love.  
>On an all time high,<br>We'll take on the world and wait.  
>So hold on tight, let the flight begin.<p>

So hold on tight, let the flight begin.  
>We're an all time high. *Naruto shed some tears as he ended his notes on the sax*<p>

Anko and Karin shed tears, such good and romatic song couldn`t be ignored. People were dancing around, at the mellow rhythm and the sax on the beginning and the least made it product of surprise. People actually felt good after shedding some tears at the feeling of the song.

Naruto packed his sax and went to the table carrying a black case.

"So…did you like it?" asked Naruto as both girls stood up and hugged him. "We loved it…that thing sounds, so blissfull." Said both in each ear as Naruto blushed at the closeness. "Shall we go home now." Said Narutoa s both girls nod.

.

After walking and going to Naruto`s aparmtnent. Both girls and Naruto slept on the bed. (I`m sorry but this one wasn`t a lemon…lemon will be later).

I just wanted to write the chapter of the Date and when Naruto foudns Karin to leave no doubt of the thing.

See ya later…

JazzyFanficsYAY over and out.


End file.
